oggyandthecockroachesfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Eggs
}} Golden Eggs is the 19th episode of Season 3. Plot Oggy has just finished drying the clothes in the dryer and is going to dry them out in the sun. But while he was hanging the clothes, a chicken just landed on top of the clothesline! He attempts to slingshot the chicken out, but the chicken just stays there as the clothes are flown off. Eventually, some of the clothes land on Bob's head, but as Oggy tells Bob it was the chicken, he beat his GOB-BRANGED HEAD! Never caring, Bob stormed back to the house after the chicken landed on his banged up head. Back at the house, the chicken accompanied Oggy while doing his chores. But whilst doing the dishes, the chicken felt a pain in its butt! This chicken is laying not ordinary eggs as Oggy tried to find a place to let it sit. This chicken is laying GOLDEN EGGS!!! Oggy, and all three cockroaches are so shocked at that chicken laying rare golden eggs. These eggs are real gold, and golden eggs mean money! While Oggy is going to the bank to drop off the golden egg, Joey wants a hand on those golden eggs too, explaining to his friends. They want to get rich too. As the cockroaches tried to grab the hen, when they got close to it, the hen bucked their heads out. That was the first attempt. The second is a chicken disguise, using roast chicken for the body, a glove for the comb, and a duster for the tail. It works as it lures the chicken, trying to trap it in the cage, but as joey was excited to do it, the disguise comb went off! And the chicken beat that by stuffing into their chicken. The new plan is to get Joey to literally get inside the chicken and grab the eggs from inside. It works, but the chicken was left shocked when he laid the golden egg with Joey accompanied by it. A chicken-cockroach chase is ensued, but as Joey went outside, Jack's truck crushed him and the golden egg! Looks like Jack came home from his vacation trip. As Jack saw the chicken firsthand, he thought it was food, but he did as Oggy came home with the money after crushing the cockroaches. After seeing Oggy shocked at the chicken being roasted, before the episode ends, Jack soon realizes Oggy did all that for the money. Gallery Error.png|Joey telling his brothers about the golden egg. Note that Joey has been coloured incorrectly with Dee Dee’s colours. Joey's greed.jpg Joey protoype in golden eggs.png|Joey putting his hand as a chicken comb. Note that Joey had his head coloured incorrectly in purple Chickie-roaches.png Golden Eggs 1.png New Verison Of Golden Eggs.png|The part where Joey has been coloured incorrectly with Dee Dee’s colours was corrected. Joey's Greed Remastered Verison.png|Note that the euro bills had been recolored green. Joey Prototype Remastered.png|It also happened when Joey puts his hand as a chicken comb. Chickie Roaches Remastered.png|Note that the chicken has been slightly retextured. Golden Eggs 2.png Videos References Category:Episodes from season 3 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)